pinkanalysisfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink analysis Wiki
Pink analysis Wiki The following content will be an analysis and interpretation of the story Pink (1986), by Judith Thompson. Made by Christina, Christina and Lasse 1.y Borupgaard Gymnasium. 'Analysis' 'Setting' Where and when '' The story takes place in South Africa in 1968. This is where most of the apartheid found place. The story is in a real world and the events in the story could be happening doing the apartheid. ''Place of action There’s only one place of action in the story, which is next to the open coffin with her dead black nurse inside. This probably happens at a church, but the text doesn’t say. Indication of social environment Lucy, the main character, says to her black nurse Nellie that she should not go into these marches. But Nellie tries to stand up for black rights. The fact that Lucy’s parents have a black nurse to look after their daughter, tells us that they probably are wealthy, and that Nellie is probably the family’s slave. It’s described in line 61, where Lucy yells at Nellie. She calls her a slave and threatens her. Atmosphere An African setting is generally sad in stories at this time, and this is no exception. Even though Lucy says that Nellie is well-treated in the family, you still feel sorry for Nellie. Characters’ feelings At the time and place of the story there was a lot of apartheid and this of course affected the black and white people. Including Nellie and Lucy. 'Characters' How many characters? About nine persons are involved. Mummy, Daddy, Lucy, Nellie, Nellie’s husband and Nellie’s four children. Lucy – 10 years old, white, mom and dad + Nellie, English language, She doesn’t think that Nellie should have went to the marches, she loves Nellie and thinks she is well-treated, but she doesn’t think Nellie likes her anymore, main character. Nellie – About 40 years old, black, husband and 4 children, no education (black), nurse for Lucy, hates discrimination and apartheid and wants to go to the marches, main character. Introduced at once or gradually throughout the story The characters appear gradually throughout the story. Development of characters + simple or complex characters? In the beginning of Nellie’s time as a nurse she thinks that Lucy is a sweet little girl, but as Lucy grows up Nellie thinks that Lucy has become a white person. Both are simple characters. Composition Introduction The story does have an introduction, where we hear about Lucy. Is it chronological? We hear Lucy thinking back about her relationship with Nellie, therefore the story is not presented in chronological order. Flashbacks We interpret Lucy’s reflections on her relationship to Nellie as a flashback. You can actually say that the whole story is based on a flashback. Initial event, development, final event and future development? The initial situation is Lucy sitting next to the coffin. The development is Lucy’s reflections about Nellie and the final situation is when Lucy gets upset because even though she told Nellie not to go to the marches she did it anyway and unfortunately Nellie died. Because of this it is pretty unlikely that future developments will happen. Relations between characters and events Nellie tries to establish equal rights for both black and white people. Lucy loves Nellie and is very sad when she dies. She also reflects a lot about Nellie’s death and their relationship. Open/closed ending The ending is open, it is unexpected yet predictable. Effect of end on us We felt surprised about the ending but also sad that a good relationship should be dissolved because of racial differences. 'Narration/ POV' First or third person narrator? The narrator is a first person narrator, and we see the story from Lucy’s perspective. Reliable/unreliable narrator? The narrator is very reliable, as she is the one who has experienced the events. Narrator’s attitude The narrator loves Nellie, yet she also hates her in a way. Probably because Nellie changes her sight on Lucy. Also the narrator is very sad and frustrated about Nellie’s death. Characters described directly/indirectly? The characters are described directly by the narrator. Narrative modes The narrator uses direct speech and description. 'Theme' There are several themes in this story. Some of them could be racism, love, different worlds and social status. 'Message' The writer tries to give us a perspective on racism from a younger person’s point of view. ha ha 'Language & Style' Simple/complex language The text is simple to read, because it’s told from a child’s perspective. The text is also a bit informal for example at line 61-65 where Lucy is yelling at Nellie. Dialect and/or sociolect We couldn’t find any dialect nor sociolect in the text. Speech/word class common used? We didn’t find any common speech or word class either. Imagery and/or symbolism There is no imagery. The symbolism in the text could be the pink cake, which Nellie makes for Lucy, but when Lucy turns 10, Nellie stops making the cakes. This is probably a symbol of their relationship dissolving, as Nellie sees Lucy as a white person, when she turns 10. || We find it interesting, that only because Lucy turns 10, Nellie thinks she has a whole new vision on black people, even though she might not. References/links http://ibog.woe.systime.dk/index.php?id=78 Analysis method, Toolbox (Can be found in dropbox) Category:Browse